The Other Side
by YouHadMeAt-Bonjour
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are taken by snatchers and many events are  brought to the light. Creatures, M/F, M/M, M/M/M, language, rated M! You have  been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is my first story, so if you're going to review, which would be amazing, give some feedback! Any kind is welcome, though, note that if you flame if you're going to be dumb about it I probably will just laugh. After this chapter AN's will be at the bottom after the chapter!

Side note: This story starts off when they are in the forest right before the Snatchers come in while on the run during Deathly Hallows. I can't tell you much, because it'd be ruined it but it IS NOT cannon!

Warnings: Language, eventual Slash, Het, Multiple pairings, creature's!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All the characters and events you see in this story are property of the Queen, a.k.a. J. K. Rowling.

Page break- Page break- Page Break

Hermione was thinking, as she usually did while she was on watch. She had been feeling off since her seventeenth birthday in September. It was now around March.

_I feel like a part of me is missing. No! Stop. You're supposed to be keeping watch. No thinking about this again. Not now. Pay attention. _

_Snap! _

She jerked her head up and looked toward the sound. She swiveled her head around and stood up and pulled her wand out of her sleeve.

"_Lumos," _she murmured and started walking around the tent towards the edge of the wards she had set a few days prior. _"Homenum Revelio." _She waited for a minute, when nothing happened she grumbled under her breath about animals running around making her nervous and she turned around and made her way back to the tent. What she failed to notice was the glowing amber eyes watching her every move.

Page break- Page break- Page Break

"Mione? Miiiiione? MYA!" Harry Potter yelled in his best friend's ear early the next morning.

"Whaaa-?" "You've been sleeping like the dead. We have been trying to wake you up for_ever._"

"'Arry. Don't be a drama queen this early in the morning. And stop calling me stupid nicknames. You know I hate 'em."

"Sorry Herms," He said with a cheeky grin. "It's the creature coming out. He wants his mate… And to be fed."

Hermione grunted. "Thank you, Harry. I needed to know that."

Harry had received his creature inheritance after he turned 17 the previous year. Harry was some kind of vampire, Hermione hadn't had enough time to try and figure out what kind but she knew it was special. He was stronger, and faster. His eyes had become more of a glowing green and his eyesight had corrected itself. Other than that, he hadn't changed at all, he got a little moody when he didn't feed for awhile, but that was few and far between because he could sustain himself on animals rather than people. Until he found his mate, however.

"Mmmm. Was there a reason you woke me up so early?"

"Yes. Ron thinks that we should move since we've been here for a week."

"Oh. Okay, have you two packed yet or were you waiting for confirmation?" She said with a smile.

"We already ha-" Harry broke off, and clutched his head. "Aahhhhhhh!" Harry screamed.

Hermione jumped into action, she pushed him down on the bed and conjured a cold wet rag and placed it on his head while making cooing noises softly in his ear. Ron burst through the flap of the tent and looked around between them and gave her a knowing look.

"Harry, harry, it's fine. Shhh, calm down, focus on something else. Don't think of the pain." This went on for a few minutes, then Harry's breathing slowed and he opened his eyes.

"Vol-"

"Harry! No!"

"Voldemort-"

All of a sudden they heard popping sounds from all around them outside of the tent. They jumped up and started running.

"Black house if you get away!" Ron yelled before they were separated.

Hermione was flying through bushes, and hitting tree branches. She knew she was bleeding and her lungs were already burning but she knew she couldn't stop. Hermione could _feel _that there was someone running behind her, and catching up fast. She could hear his breathing, and it wasn't even ragged yet! Then up ahead of her she saw a clearing. As soon as she broke through the trees she stopped, she was on the edge of a cliff. She looked around and whimpered, mentally calculating if she had enough time to apparate without splinching herself. No, she figured out when she heard the person behind her. She turned and stared.

It was a man. An attractive man at that, he was tall over six feet of pure muscle. With dark brown hair and smoke- like grey eyes. He stared at her with a hungry look in his eyes, and he took a deep breath.

"My dear, dear little mate. I have found you at last." He said with a smile.

"M-mate? Who are you?" She whimpered, and hated herself for sounding weak.

"Yes, little one. Mate. My mate. I will tell you who I am once you come with me. You and your friends have much to learn."

"Wait! I thought you were Snatchers! You're taking us to You-Know-Who! We aren't safe, you're lying!" Hermione started panicking and looking around her for ways to escape. She couldn't trust this man, even if she felt more at home with him than she has with anyone else.

"NO! No, my little mate. You are safe, I promise. I would never put you in harm's way. Your friends are already back safe. I have much to explain to you, just know that you are more safe now than you are anywhere near Dumbledore. Or anyone else that you think you can trust."

Hermione rolled the words over in her head. She could fight this, and probably get taken there anyways, or just go. She couldn't escape. She looked at him and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go. Harry and Ron better be there."

"They will. Not that you could do anything to me if they weren't. Come here."

She walked towards him, into his open arms. He buried his face in her hair and sniffed, and then groaned. She looked up puzzled and said, "Why did you do that? I've been on the run for months without a decent shower. I doubt I smell very delightful."

He looked down at her, his eyes travelled all over her small frame, "My mate. You smell delicious. Your natural scent is simply mouthwatering."

She blushed and pushed her head into his chest mumbling. "Stop making me blush. Let's go so you can explain all of this to me. I'm very confused, I don't know who you are and why I'm acting like this."

He smiled. She felt the pull of apparition and heard him say, "My name is Fenrir Greyback. Welcome to the right side, my mate."

Then she blacked out.

Let me know how I did!


	2. Chapter 2

So I should be studying for my Economics Final tomorrow, but you guys are demanding. So here you go! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, sometime this week definitely but I have finals all week. So it'll probably be more towards Friday.

Hermione opened her eyes, blinked and looked around before attempting to move. The room was _huge._ The bed was right in the middle of the room, and took up a good portion of it. The room was an emerald green with dark wood furniture and the whole wall to her left was a window. There were 3 doors, a wardrobe, and a vanity. She guessed that one door was a closet, one was a bathroom, and the other was the way out.

As soon as she had even thought about leaving, she felt an arm around her waist tighten.

She turned and looked right into the eyes of one Fenrir Greyback.

"I guess that wasn't a dream then." She mumbled.

He chuckled, "No, darling. It wasn't."

"So you're the infamous Fenrir Greyback?"

"Yes. Though, everything you thought you knew about me is wrong. You don't have to fear me, as you were taught to. Go, take a shower, freshen up, take as long as you need. I know it's been awhile. The wardrobe is full of clothes that are just for you." He smiled as he stretched out and stood up beside the huge bed.

"Where are my friends?"

"The Weasel is in the dungeons, and Harry is with his mate sleeping. They had a long night."

"What! Why! What did Ron do! I want to see them! I _demand_ I see them!"

Fenrir growled low in his throat, his eyes flashed gold. "Mate. I will not allow you to be in the presence of that.. that _traitor_ without me. He's a spy. You were in danger. Freshen up, and then _maybe, _just _maybe _I'll think about it."

She looked up with wide eyes, she could feel something inside her _screaming_ at her to submit to her Alpha, and she whimpered and nodded.

"I'm sorry, little one. I just don't want you hurt. Go, I'll be here when you are done."

She sighed, nodded and turned looking between the 3 doors, trying to figure out which one was the bathroom.

"The one closest to the window, darling."

Hermione turned to Fenrir and smiled.

"Thank you."

Page break – page break- page break- page break-

After about an hour Hermione walked out of the bathroom, a plume of steam following her into the bedroom. Fenrir was laying on the bed with his arms behind his head, he opened his eyes and looked right at her. His eyes darkening with lust. _No. You've got to wait until she's ready, she needs to learn what all of this is. _

"Pup. You smell delicious. I see that the clothes fit perfectly."

She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans with an ash grey v-neck long short sleeved shirt.

"It's actually a bit tight…"

"Oh, no. I do believe it's a perfect fit." He grinned wolfishly. "Are you ready to meet with Potter? He is waiting, anxious for you to meet his mate."

She broke out into a wide smile. "Of course! Show me the way?"

He stood up and offered her his arm, then led her out of the room down a long hallway and up a flight of stairs. They stopped at a door and Fenrir knocked twice. Before she knew it, the door opened and a dark head of hair flew into her arms.

"Mya, mya, mya! I found him! I finally, _finally, _found him! And he's amazing! So different than I thought, I think you're going to looooove him, just not more than I do since he's my mate and-"

"Harry! Calm down!" She wheezed. "Can't breathe!"

Harry gasped and let her go, then looked her over and smiled. "You found your mate, too, Herms."

"Harry. What have I told you about those stupid nicknames? Yes, apparently I'm his mate. Well! Let me meet him!"

And out walks Draco Malfoy.

"Herms, meet Draco Malfoy. The _new_ Draco. Apparently Narcissa drugged him and Lucius with love and compulsion potions and loyalty charms to make sure they did everything she wanted them to do. She knew that Draco had a male mate, since he's a Veela and she knew that Lucius had 3 mates but she refused to let them get together since she's actually on Dumbledore's side, which is a terrible thing! And I have so much to tell you!"

Hermione turned and looked at Fenrir and Draco with wide eyes, and croaked, "Can we find somewhere to sit down? This is so much to take in."

"Yes, of course. Are you hungry? We can have a light…" He cast a quick _Tempus_. "Dinner if you'd like as well?"

They all nodded their consent. "Tippy!"

"Yes Master Draco?"

"Would you mind preparing a light dinner for the four of us, please? Set it up in the main dining room."

"Yes Master Draco!" Tippy bowed and popped away.

"We'll eat and then we'll discuss everything, alright?"

Page break- Page break- Page break- Page break

Draco sat down in an armchair and pulled Harry down on his lap. Fenrir sat down with Hermione on one of the couches, not trying to invade on her space. She curled up against his side and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Alright. Where do we begin?" Hermione asked them all.

"Well.. How about the fact that we've been lied to our whole lives?" Harry stated. "I'll start at the beginning, how's that?"

"Oh that'd be wonderful." Hermione said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Well, first off Lily and James Potter aren't my parents. They had a still born and Dumbledore stole me from my parents and placed me with the Potter's not knowing that one day I'd find out about it. He killed Lily and James and impersonated Voldemort and put me with the Dursley's knowing that they would beat me and treat me horribly so that I would turn out to be his little pawn and do what was told all of the time. Voldemort is just someone that Dumbledore has made up to strike fear in the hearts of everyone. So that they will believe that Dumble's is _light_ and that he's going to make everything better."

"So Voldemort isn't even real? Then what have you been seeing for the past 16 years Harry! That can't possibly be right!"

"No, Hermione. There _is_ a Voldemort. It's Dumbledore. Tom Riddle is actually trying to fight Dumble's and get rid of him for good. You know all of the creature laws? How werewolves can't work, vampires should be killed on site? All of those? That was Dumbledick. He erased my real parents memories of them being mates and of me being born!"

"Harry? Who are your real parents?"

"Hermione.. Don't freak out okay?"

"Sure, Harry, but it can't be that bad!"

"It's Sirius. And Remus, Severus, and Lucius."

"But wouldn't you and Draco… Be siblings?"

Harry shook his head. Fenrir took over now.

"Narcissa knew that it would kill Lucius if she made him sleep with her and conceive Draco, and that would mess up all of her plans. So she slept with a Magical Creature that looked like Lucius in its human form and told him Draco was his. That was around the time Dumbledore had been passing more and more laws and Lucius was trying to not get them to pass because his mates would be in danger, so he was confused, mixed with the potions he didn't stand a chance."

"Hermione, there's something else…."

"Yes, Harry?"

"Your parents aren't who you think they are either. Everything you see is a lie."

Her last thoughts before she passed out were, _why am I passing out so much lately?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothingggg.

Line break- line break- line break- line break

_Why am I passing out so much? _Hermione thought while slowly waking up. _Why am I sore? _

"Pup. Wake up." Hermione wondered who it was, because the last thing she remembered was being on the run with Ron and Harry.

"Mmmm…" She yawned and stretched the lazily opened one eye. "Who are yo-" Her eyes widened as some of the events from the previous day rushed back at her. "F- Fenrir? Wait, wh- what happened! I'm a creature, how do I have a mate, how is _Malfoy," _She spat his name. "Harry's mate! This doesn't make sense, why didn't I try and run away, why aren't we fighting this, where's Ron!" She was in a panic and on the verge of hyperventilating, she didn't remember much from the previous day.

"Mate! Little one, calm down. Shhh, breathe, breathe. There you go. Shh, don't try and talk just concentrate on breathing. There you go. That's it. It has been two days since you passed out."

"What! _Two,_ days! What is going-!"

Fenrir growled. "Shut up! If you be quiet I'll tell you what's going on. But you have to shut up first."

Inside Hermione whimpered. Her brain told her that it would be best for her to be quiet or her alpha was going to be very mad, and then she'd pay for it. But, our famous Gryffindor doesn't like to listen.

"Or what! What can you possibly do to me to make me listen to you!"

His eyes flashed gold. Then narrowed. Hermione gulped, now knowing that was a bad thing to say to him.

Faster than her eyes could see he reached out and grabbed her hair, then pulled her hair back to the point where her eyes were watering from the pain. He growled again. "Pet. I told you to _shut up._ You need to learn to listen." She opened her mouth to answer and he bared his teeth at her, which were sharper than normal. She whimpered and tried to lower her head, but he still had a hold of it, so she just tilted it to the side, deciding that from now on she'd listen to what her head tells her.

Line break- line break- line break- line break

While Fenrir was talking to Hermione Harry and Draco were laying in bed. Harry was curled up in Draco's arms naked chests pressing against each other. Harry nuzzled against Draco's neck.

"Do you think Hermione will be okay?"

"Harry, she'll be fine. You said she had smelt weird since her birthday, it's just the potions and charms wearing off while her inheritance comes in. She'll be okay, love."

"Her memory problems and mood swings are because of that? She looks like she's changing physically, too."

"Yes, darling. She's coming into what she truly looks like. It's been 17 years since she's looked how she was supposed to. It's going to take a bit to wear off. Do you remember after your inheritance how you didn't trust anyone and felt just… bad for awhile?"

"Yes, but it didn't last this long!"

"She was under a lot more charms than you. Compulsion, blood adoptions, love potions, memory charms. Fenrir will help her."

"If you're sure. Draco, not that I mind but how _did _I come to accept you so fast?"

Draco thought for a minute. "I think that was your creature in you. I think from the beginning you never hated me, you knew there was something more, I just insulted the first friends you'd ever made in the wizarding world. But subconsciously your creature knew I was important. I know mine yelled at me from the time I saw you. I thought I was crazy!"

"I never hated you, Draco. I was scared to admit that I loved you." Harry mumbled before his brain processed the other part of Draco's sentence. "You knew when we were 11 that we were mates?"

"Mmm. Yes. I didn't make a move for so long because I knew you were under Dumblefuck's thumb. But it was only a matter of time, my love." Draco flashed Harry a sad smile before it turned into a happy one and he kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry smiled and curled up contented. "You think 'Mione's parents are going to come try and see her?"

"They said I had to send word once she took everything in and processed it. We aren't _supposed_ to tell her, but Fenrir will probably crack. She _is _his mate after all."

Harry giggled. "I'm happy everything is finally coming together. I love you, Draco."

"And I love you, mon amour."

Line break- line break- line break- line break

While Harry and Draco were talking together Fenrir had finally gotten through to Hermione and let her hair go. Hermione cuddled up to Fenrir's side and licked his neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so confused and my emotions are all over the place right now. I don't know what's going on with me." She looked up at him with wide eyes with tears collecting in the corners.

"It's fine. Just don't test me like that again. I never want to hurt you, but you need to learn not to mouth off like that. I will tell you anything you would like to know. So go ahead, ask away."

"How come Harry isn't vehemently denying the fact that Draco- bloody- Malfoy is his mate? Why am I just now freaking out about being kidnapped, and being a creature? Where is Ron? What is going on!"

Fenrir chuckled. "Well. Harry and Draco have known since they were very young that they didn't hate each other as much as _you_ thought. You'll need to talk to them about that one if you would like to know more. You're just now _freaking out, _as you call it because your mood has been up and down because of your changes your going through. Since your seventeenth birthday you've been feeling different, yes? That is because when you were a year old you were stolen from your parents. They thought that you were dead, and slowly went insane from the grief. The person that took you put you through all sorts of things; starting with a blood adoption to some _muggles,_" Fenrir spat the word. "Then as you got older you were given more potions to change what you look like since your genes were starting to shine through the blood adoption since it was weaker because it was to muggles. Then when you got your Hogwarts letter they put compulsion charms on you, and started giving you memory blockers, so that the sorting hat wouldn't put you in the house you truly belonged."

"So that's what it was talking about!" Hermione cut in. Then looked up at him and promptly apologized for interrupting. She made a motion for him to go on.

"As you got older they had to put more and more on you so that you would be a completely different person than you were supposed to turn out to be. But now that you're of age and away from the people that did this to you it's all starting to wear off. Your appearance has already started to change, and you look even more delicious than you did before." He growled the last part in her ear and pushed his half hard cock against her thigh. She let out another whimper. She felt her panty's dampen.

"No. You need to tell me more about all of this that's going on. Please." He nodded and thought back to where he left off.

"Now since everything is wearing off, especially the suppression potions your creature inheritance is starting to shine through. Which explains the better hearing, eyesight, and change in taste."

"So what kind of creature am I?" Hermione asked quietly while thinking everything over.

"A borne werewolf. They differ from changed werewolves because you can voluntarily change at the full moon and you aren't as blood lust driven as turned werewolves are. You also live a lot longer."

"Can I see what I look like? Please?"

Fenrir nodded and helped her stand up, and brought her over to the bathroom. She looked into a full length mirror and her breath caught in her throat. She had lost her tan so she was pale, like Draco but she was taller. Almost 5' 7", _that's why my balance is so off. 4 inches in two days._ She had gained more curves and lost the awkward skinniness that she had gained while on the run. Her hair and changed and it was long, to the middle of her back and now a midnight black and it was a bit wavy towards the ends. Her eyes had also changed, they were more of a blue-grey color instead of whiskey colored. Then her eyes flashed to an amber color, like Fenrirs did when he was mad.

"F-Fen? Who are my parents?"

He looked at her, and nodded to himself. "Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Black."

Line break- line break- line break- line break-

A/N: Over 445 hits! You guys are _amazing! _This wasn't supposed to be out this fast, but I felt like it. Thank you so much to everyone who Story Favorited/Alerted this. It's absolutely amazing!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Line break- line break- line break

Hermione just stared wide eyed at Fenrir.

"Tom Riddle? As in, Voldemort Tom Riddle? And Bellatrix LeStrange?"

"Breathe, Little One. Yes, that's them."

"Everything you said is true? They went crazy after I was stolen?"

"You would know if I lied to you. Not that I would ever do that. Yes, everything is correct."

"Ca- Can I see them?" Fenrir smiled and nodded.

"I'll fire call them. Go find Harry and Draco."

She walked down the same hallway and found the door that was supposed to be Harry and Draco's. As soon as she went to knock she heard some loud moans, thinking that one of them might be hurt she pressed her ear against the door to listen some more to make sure.

"Draaaccoooo, fuck! Faster! More! Deeper! Harder! Fuck me, Draaakkkeee!" And then more unintelligible groans and grunts.

Hermione backed away from the door as fast as she could, like it had burned her and blushing like mad she dashed back down the hallway to her own room to wait for Fenrir.

After a few minutes he walked back in and looked at Hermione.

"I thought you were going to talk to Draco and Harry." She looked up at him still blushing, and he started laughing. "Oh, okay. They were, uh, busy. Your parents will be here soon. We can wait up here if you would like?" She nodded and pulled him down on the bed so she could bury her head in his chest. He could feel her cheeks flaming through the thin cotton of his pull over shirt. He smiled and pressed his nose into her hair.

Line break- line break- line break- line break

Dumbledore was not a happy man. His tool and his two sidekicks were gone. One of which was his spy. He knew that the longer the girl was away the more all of the charms would wear off, which would ruin _all _of his plans! He had tried tracking spell after tracking spell to try and find them, and nothing worked. Which mean they were either _dead. _Or in an unplottable place. He hoped it was the latter.

He didn't know what else to do. If the girl found out her true heritage the other side would have gained a powerful player. And if she went, his tool would go, too. Especially if he found his mate and who his real parents were. No matter how sick they all were, he had to find them all and rid it now.

He sat down to write a letter.

Line break- line break- line break- line break

Severus was with The Dark Lord discussing the memories that have been coming into his head lately, as if something had been blocking them and it was going away.

"My Lord, would you look into my mind and see if you could find anything, please?"

"Severus, you know you do not have to address me so formally you are one of my closest friends!" Tom Riddle didn't look like the old snake face that everyone thought he did. Severus had found a potion that would restore him to a more youthful appearance; now he looked like he was in his mid- thirties. He was tall with straight hair that hung down to his shoulders and was tied at the nape of his neck. The crimson eyes stayed, though.

He looked Severus in the eyes and dove into his mind. He saw Severus let down all of the defenses he had built up in his mind to shield it, and went in further. There was a big area that looked like a closet door that was chained shut. He did all of the work he could and finally pulled it apart and let the memories flow out. And he pulled out, Severus would tell him if he wanted him to know what was in there.

Severus took a deep breath and watched the memories that were unleashed.

He had mates.

Mate_s._ More than one. He didn't have to ever be alone anymore!

Damn that Dumbledore for trying to erase all of his memories!

He had to find them. He turned to look at Tom, and told him that he could look at the memories, after all, he'd need all of the help he could get in finding his mates and helping them all get their memories back.

Once Tom was done looking he told Severus, "I promise I'll help you find them. And get their memories back." Just then the floo flared up and an owl started scratching at the window. Severus went to get the owl while Tom went to the floo.

He opened the letter, he had a feeling it'd be from Dumbledore, the old coot.

_Severus, _

_I was inquiring if you had heard anything from Voldemort lately about Harry. He hasn't written to me yet to update his status on finding the Horcruxes. Please owl back promptly, but don't stop by. I'm very busy. _

_Albus._

_That stupid, stupid old man! Does he actually think I'd help him, especially now! _Severus was furious. He had to find his mates and save them.

Tom turned around to see a very, _very _angry Severus Snape. He took the letter and read it. Knowing that the old man would soon be dead, so he would not have to worry for much longer.

He called for Bella. When she walked in she looked at him and he told her that she might want to sit down.

"Fenrir has found our daughter, Bella." He said with a huge smile.

Bellatrix looked at him, smiling with a slightly crazed look in her eyes. "When can we see her!" She asked excitedly. "I've missed out 17 years with her. I just found out 2 months ago she was alive, and now I can _finally_ see her!"

Tom laughed. "We're leaving in a few minutes, Severus. Join us." It wasn't suggestion.

Line break- line break- line break- line break

Tom, Bella, and Severus stepped out of the fire at Malfoy Manor and looked around the sitting room. Severus called for Lucius, hoping he could hear him in the huge house. Instead of Lucius, Draco, Harry, Fenrir, and Hermione walked into the room. As soon as Severus saw Harry he dropped to his knees and started sobbing.

"Cub, my cub. I'm so, _so_ sorry I let the old coot get to me! I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight him off when he did this to me. Can you ever forgive me?"

Harry just stared. Then slowly blinked. "Papa? Of course I can forgive you papa! It's not your fault! I would _never_ blame you for this! This is all Dumbledore's fault!" Harry promptly ran over to Severus and jumped into his arms.

While they were hugging each other Lucius walked into the room, and while he was off guard Tom jumped into his mind and broke the seal like he did for Severus. Lucius' eyes widened and he looked back and forth between Harry and Severus. He ran over to them and threw himself into the hug while whispering apologies into both of their ears.

Tom then took Bella's hand and looked at Hermione who was half behind Fenrir acting quite shy, with tears of happiness in her eyes from the display between the three across the room.

Hermione let go of Fenrir's hand and walked over to Tom and Bella.

"Uhm. Hi, I'm Hermione. Well of course you know I'm Hermione I'm your daughter of course, I'd hope you would know my name, I'm sorry I'm rambling, I'm just very nervous to meet you two. I've heard a-"

"Hermione dear, it's okay. Calm down." And Bella and Tom pulled her into a hug.

Line Break- line break- line break- line break

A/N: This felt like a good place to stop. I'm surprised I finished this tonight to be quite honest. Any mistakes you see in all of these chapters are my own, I don't have a beta. Just so you guys know, it's going to get more graphic from here! Just so you're forewarned.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: You guys. You make me speechless. Over 3,000 hits! You guys are from so many different countries, too! Whenever I'm on I look and it never fails to make me feel happy! It's amazing! Not many reviews, but eh. It's alright I guess! I'm also soooooo sorry this was late and that it's so short! I've had 2 weeks off of school and I have been relaxing and not stressing for the first time in about 5 months! And celebrating because I got my first acceptance letter for college! School started again today, but it shouldn't be as bad as last semester, so chapters should start picking back up again. If anyone is interested in beta-ing send me a PM and we'll discuss it!

It had been two weeks. Two _blissful _weeks of getting to know parents and mates. Two weeks of laughter, and smiles, and inside jokes. For Hermione, though, it had also been two weeks of sexual frustration, and wanting to mate with Fenrir. She was ready, and she knew it. But she hadn't gotten the time alone with Fenrir to tell him, and it didn't help that Harry and Draco always managed to _"forget"_ silencing charms.

And Hermione always had tended to have an active imagination.

Today was the day though. _The _day. It was going to happen, her and Fenrir were all alone in their room laying together right then.

"Fen?" Hermione asked. All he did was run his hand through her dark hair and make a noise. She sat up, turned over onto her elbows and looked at him from her spot on his chest. "Fenrir." She looked into his eyes and made sure he was paying attention. "I'm ready. I'm ready to officially become your mate."

His eyes widened comically, then flashed gold in his lust. He searched her eyes, looking for any indecision and when he found none he lunged at her, pushing her backwards and climbing on top of her, sealing his lips to hers. She gasped. Fenrir took advantage of that and started massaging her tongue with his, she moved her arms up and around his neck. He shifted and his hips pressed into hers, as he was moving his hand down to her chest-

KNOCK KNOCK!

They groaned. He dropped his head onto her breastbone.

"What!"

Hermione gently pushed Fenrir off of her and stood up, fixing her rumpled clothes as best as she could while walking toward the door.

"Harry. This better be important."

He smiled cheekily. "Your father wanted to see you in the drawing room. About 5 minutes ago."

Her eyes widened and she took off down the hallway without sparing either of them a glance.

When Hermione got to the drawing room her father and her mother were sitting drinking tea, and she bent over, panting.

Bellatrix raised an eye brow, "Why are you breathing so hard, dear?"

"Harry," Pant. "Said you needed me as soon as possible." Tom started laughing.

"I didn't think he'd actually do it," He said while laughing. "He said he was going to try and mess with you. I guess he actually went through with it." Still chuckling.

Bella glared at Tom. "We just wanted to ask you a few questions, dear. Sit. Your father and I wanted to know if you wanted to leave Hogwarts. It's not going to be safe anymore. Dumbledore is going to know that we contacted you and told you everything by now, and they'll want revenge for, ah, getting rid of one of their own."

"Wait, Ron? What did he do!"

"Hermione, dear. Calm. He was a spy. Sent by Dumbledore to watch over you and young Harry to make sure you played your parts well. He's the one that kept the charms on you two. Dumble's would tell him how to do everything, and he would keep them up. Especially while you guys were out on the run. That was another thing we needed to talk about. What do you know of them?"

"Dumbledore," She spat. "Told us that Dad was only using them to stay immortal because he was afraid of dying. And That they were very dark magic. He sent us out to destroy them so that Harry would be able to kill you, dad."

Bella and Tom looked afraid. "Hermione… We have some things to discuss. You see, we've never actually done anything you think we have. Dumbledore has been impersonating us. He's creating the horcruxes. Not me


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Um… Hi? I'm so, so, so sorry that this took so damn long. All I can say is that real life got in the way! But no more! I'm about to finish Spring Break, I have one semester of high school left and I'm ready for college! Updates should be getting pretty regular from now.

P.S. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested…

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this!

Hermione was shocked to put it lightly. By this time Fenrir, Harry, and Draco had all arrived in the drawing room. Fenrir was gently pulling Hermione onto a loveseat so she could calm down.

Then just as quickly, she became angry. She jumped up off the couch and started pacing. As she was walking her eyes turned gold , her limbs grew longer, and her nails grew and sharpened. "Why didn't we see this coming! Now that I think back to it, it's such an obvious thing! The fact that he wasn't always there when things were going on, the twinkling of his eyes, the smugness on his face when he looked at the paper in the mornings or when Harry would tell him of his visions and when his scar would hurt! Why didn't I see this!"

Fenrir jumped up and wrapped her in his arms whispering soothing things into her ears.

"Little mate, Hermione, shh. You can't get this worked up so fast. You can't force the creature out. It's just going to hurt you. Shh. Breathe, in and out. I'm here, shh. You couldn't have seen anything, Hermione. He's a very old man, he can hide things, and twist them to fit what he wants. It isn't your fault, Mate."

Harry was looking at Tom after hearing Hermione's speech.

"Is the traitor dead yet?" Harry asked in a scary calm sort of way.

Tom turned in his seat and stared at Harry, his eyes were crimson colored.

"No. We were waiting for the right method. Are you hungry, little one?"

"No. Though, a little extra wouldn't hurt. We can deposit his body parts around the Order's various locations."

Tom smirked. "I like the way you think, little one. It shall be done. Come. Let us go now while my daughter sorts herself out. It might be smart if you bring Draco. Bellatrix! Come, we're going to torture the traitor."

A crazed smile appeared on her face, and it became clear to Harry why everyone thought that she was insane.

Hermione looked up at Fenrir and smiled slightly. "Thank you. For everything. I know Harry told you to watch out about me freaking out about all of this but I promise I won't. I've thought about it while we were sleeping, I would know if you were lying to me; this is just making me feel like a horrendous friend. I'm not called '_The Brightest Witch of The Age'_ for nothing.

"Mate. Stop blaming yourself, it is all Dumblefuck's fault. None of this is to be put on you. Now, Harry, Draco, and your mother and father are having some, ah, _discussions_ with the traitor. They don't need us, so let's go and get you calmed down."

He smiled lecherously at her, and swept her off her feet and started towards the bedroom.

Harry stormed down the stairs to the dungeons changing as he went. His eyes flickering between crimson and the infamous _Avada Kedavra _green they had become. Spit dripping off of his fangs, he also grew a few inches, and his nails sharpened to points.

He looked at the red head in the cell in front of him.

"Why, Weasley? What did we ever do!"

Ron spat at him. "You both are abominations. _Creatures._ You were never supposed to find out. You were supposed to be Dumbledore's pawns. You're supposed to do _as _you're told, _when_ you're told. NO EXCEPTIONS. I don't know what happened, or how the charms wore off, but HE knows and he'll fix it. You _will_ die, Potter. I'm willing to sacrifice myself for my cause. So do what you will. Everything is already being set into motion."

During Ronald's little speech, Tom had opened the door to the cell and Harry had gradually moved towards him. Now he waved Draco away so he wouldn't have to see what he had to do. As soon as Ron was done talking Harry looked at him. He smiled sadly.

"You've endangered my mate and my family. I'm not sorry that I am going to do this. I thought you would be different."

And with that he tore his head off.

Harry looked at Tom and Bellatrix. "The rest is for you two, I'll write down a list of all of the properties that I know of, that the Order is using. I have to comfort my mate."

Tom and Bellatrix nodded understandingly. Then turned to finish up with Weasley.

When they got back to their rooms, Fenrir dropped Hermione off on their bed and climbed on top of her. He looked down at her and smiled, and leaned down to slant his lips across hers. He kissed her sweetly for a few minutes, then he broke the kiss and took a breath before he looked down at her again.

"You okay?"

"Fen, keep going. _Please!"_

He obliged her and started nipping at her bottom lip before sliding his tongue along it soothing the tiny bites he had made. She opened her mouth and welcomed him in and their tongues started dueling for dominance. Hermione whimpered when Fenrir took over the kiss, and she thrust her hips up into him. He groaned and ground down into her heat. He trailed his hands down her sides.

Then he stopped. Leaning his forehead on hers he said, "We aren't ready for this yet. We just met. I'm going to get to know you better before we get into this. Alright?"

"That's fine, Fen. I admit, I am a bit disappointed but I understand. We'll go slow." She smiled at him. How is Harry?"

"I'm not sure, why don't you go and check?"

Harry and Draco, were in fact lying on their bed cuddling when Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Herms." Harry called. When she opened the door he moved over and made a spot in between him and Draco for her to come and lay with them.

"Fenrir won't like this, Harry. Hello, Draco."

"He'll just have to deal with it, I'm not going to try and steal you from him. Just lay here and don't think about anything for awhile. We'll get our revenge. But we're not going to plan it now."

A/N: Okay! That's it for now, I'm sorry!


End file.
